


Musings of a (Slightly Overprotective) Father

by loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS



Series: Plance Through The Years [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (sam does not like his little girl growing up), Daughters, First Love, Gen, Growing Up, Introspection, Overprotective Father, Post-War, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS/pseuds/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: Sam still didn’t quite understand why Katie wanted to date such a goofy guy who could never understand the complexities and depth of her mind but as far as boyfriends went, she could do a lot worse.





	Musings of a (Slightly Overprotective) Father

**Author's Note:**

> just some random and pure vignette because my smut reserves are currently being replenished ^^
> 
> edit: companion piece to colleen's musings

Samuel Holt didn’t normally consider himself an overprotective father.

After all, his children were leaders in a very intense battle in space, constantly in danger, and yet he never stopped them from their destiny. In fact, he’d encouraged them to continue their fight in space, and well before Kerberos, had encouraged them to never stop pursuing their quest and search for knowledge and adventure in science. Despite his fears for their safety throughout the battles with the Galra, even to this day, he still considered himself a fairly lax dad. He knew they were capable. He knew they knew how to take care of themselves.

But when it came to Katie and her recent venture into dating and romance, the Papa Bear protectiveness and aggression had started to come to the forefront of his behaviour lately. He couldn’t help it. This was Katie’s first serious boyfriend and relationship and Sam had been a young adult male in his prime once upon a time and he definitely _knew_ how boys and men tended to think and Katie was by no means naïve, but she was also a young lady in love and he couldn’t help but worry if her judgement might get clouded by her feelings for her boyfriend.

That was why he was still up on this late night, making excuses that he was working on projects and reports for upgrades to Atlas, when really, he was using his home office’s perfect vantage point to spy on Katie as her boyfriend _finally_ dropped her back off after their date. They were still outside talking closely, laughing about something and refusing to let go of each other’s hands for even one second.

Colleen had ordered him not to act like Goober Dad of the Year™ if he encountered Katie and her boyfriend (mostly because she didn’t want to lose a future invitation to the wedding, which was very not funny), and he was definitely keeping his promise.

Still though, if he had to pick a child that had acquired most of his mannerisms—the one most similar to him in personality _and_ interests—it would definitely be Katie. (Well, except for the snark. That was _all_ Colleen). But their minds worked in ways very similar to each other. Which was why it was so surprising to Sam that Katie had started a relationship with Veronica’s youngest brother in the first place about six months ago. And they were still going strong, despite the very obvious differences between them.

As far as their personalities went, they were sheer opposites. He was generally goofy and excitable where Katie was sensible and at times particularly laconic. She was sassy and temperamental and was an intensely private person while Lance seemed a little soft and quite frankly, way more gregarious than Sam thought Katie could tolerate. Not to mention her no-nonsense personality and Lance… well, Sam admittedly didn’t know him _that_ well, but there were times the man seemed a little flaky to him.

Don’t get him wrong. Lance was a great paladin and a remarkable asset to Team Voltron and a fantastic sharpshooter and a _hero_ , but sometimes Sam wondered if Lance was intellectually stimulating enough for his genius daughter.

(He’d asked her that very question once and the brusque rebuttal he’d gotten had been so vitriolic that he’d decided it would be best to keep all thoughts on his daughter’s love life to himself for good. Colleen agreed).

And yet, despite those obvious differences, she still grinned up at the blue paladin like he’d hung the moon and the stars in the sky. She was still wrapped up in his embrace, their foreheads pressed together as he bid her goodnight. Sam didn’t miss her mussed hair, flushed face, or the fact that her lips looked a little swollen (and tried hard not to think about the implications), but he knew there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Katie wasn’t a five year old asking about stars in the galaxy or playing with old tools in his workshop anymore.

She was nearly twenty-two, had an established career, was very accomplished and highly sought after as a mechanical engineer and alien tech connoisseur and he knew the clock was ticking. It was only a matter of time before she moved out. Only a matter of time before she got married. Only a matter of time before she started a family of her own, if she was so inclined.

Sam could see it in her eyes that she was perfectly content with her life. Hell, even more so ever since he’d accidentally overheard Lance clumsily ask Katie out to dinner that very first time they’d decided to start dating. And from there, Sam and Colleen had only watched their relationship continue to grow. Had watched the intensity of their care for each other turn into fierce devotion and utter affection towards one another. Katie had a sort of glow about her, raw emotion in her gaze and smiles, and Sam _knew_ without prompting or explanation that she was a woman in love.

And that was why Sam had grown quite cautious. He didn’t think Lance would take advantage of his daughter but she’d never been the kind to have friends or boyfriends in the past. Since her adventures in space and her return to Earth, she’d definitely opened up more and flourished, but he couldn’t help but be worried that her first experience venturing in this unknown territory would hurt her terribly.

But Sam also knew that Lance was a good guy.

He’d had ample time to observe him in the last six months, and even well before that when the paladins had returned from space years ago. So he’d seen him go from a loudmouthed jokester to an extremely determined, loyal, and honest soldier. He’d seen him gain the self-confidence and esteem to stand straight, tall, and sure and infallibly protect those he cared about and loved. Fearless and headstrong, but utterly committed to his relationship. And most importantly, Sam could see the absolute unfaltering love Lance had for Katie in the way he looked at her, encouraged her, bickered and bantered with her, supported her… balanced her.

It certainly took Sam back to his days as a young adult when he’d met his reckless future wife in college and she nearly punched him in the face for almost dropping her laptop. Katie was her father’s daughter, so now that he thought about it, he wasn’t surprised that who she was attracted to didn’t quite fit who matched her in full. Then again, opposites did tend to attract, right?

With a begrudging sigh, Sam turned away from the display outside the window where the two young adults had returned to a provocative goodbye kiss he knew was meant to be private. Sure, the thought of Katie in a relationship did make him uncomfortable to an extent, but he loved his daughter and Lance was good to her. Maybe even good for her. Sam was proud of her, the woman she was becoming, the way she’d surpassed even her own father and brother’s prowess with tech and he knew bigger and better things were only going to continue to come her way. At the end of the day, no matter who she dated, he just wanted his wonderful little girl to be happy.

And no matter how goofy, no matter how different they were, if Lance made Katie happy, they had Sam’s blessing.


End file.
